We're Different
by NightWolf107
Summary: Stiles is an alpha who moves to Beacon Hills becuase his dad is the new sheriff. He finds out that there was only one alpha at the highschool, until he came. He surprises everyone at how he can keep up with the alpha. Stiles starts to hang out the pack and soon he joins them. One day the pack were training outside when they were confronted with a creature that wanted both alphas.
1. First Day of School

"Stiles, get up! You're going to be late for the first day of school!" his dad, the sheriff, yelled.

Stiles eyes opened wide, now fully awake. He glanced at the clock. 7:30. "Shi..." he trailed off as he tried to get loose from the giant knot of blankets he was in. After about two minutes of struggling and swearing, he was free and Stiles went to the bathroom to do his usual routine, except five times faster.

When he was done, he came out and quickly changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, black shirt, and his red jacket over it. Then he slipped on his shoes and literally stumbled down the stairs.

By the time he was down there, the clock on his phone read, 7:45. Stiles quickly grabbed the lucky charms cereal box, poured some in a bag, then ran out to his dad's sheriff car.

Stiles got in and began eating his cereal. It took him two minutes to notice his dad staring at him.

"What?" he said, his mouth still full of cereal.

"You may be an alpha, but you still act like a pup. The Sheriff said while starting the car and driving to the school. Stiles jeep was in the auto shop getting some repairs.

"You know I'm hurt dad, really." he said while dramatically touching his heart. His dad just chuckled and continued down the road.

They got to the school at about 8:10 and his dad dropped him off in the front. Stiles waved goodbye and continued up the steps to the entrance. Just before he got inside, he could hear (with his super awesome hearing) his dad say "Don't do anything stupid."

Stiles laughed and shook his head. He walked in looking for the front office. Once he found it, he asked to have his schedule.

"Name please?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Uh, Stiles Stilinski." he replied.

"So you're the new sheriff's son?" the woman asked looking up from the computer.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Stiles asked. Stiles dad was offered to be Sheriff here in Beacon Hills, and of course he took it, but that meant that Stiles had to go to a new school. It didn't bother him since he hated his last school.

"It's a small town." she said while handing him his schedule. "He you go, your locker number should be on there and your first class is down this hallway." she said.

"Oh, Thank you." Stiles replied and grabbed his schedule. He was about to go out the door when the woman said something.

"Oh, and Stiles?" she asked.

"Yes?" he said turning towards her.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills." she said smiling and turning back to her computer.

Stiles stood there for a second before replying "Thank you", then he took off to his first class.

He glanced at his schedule seeing that he had World History first. He took the woman's word and followed down the hallway until he found the room A107.

After about five minutes of looking from side to side, he finally found it and knocked on the door.

The door opened and was greeted with a man who wore glasses, was really skinny, and wore a brown suit.

"You must be Stiles, I'm Mr. Harris and I'll be your World History teacher. Let's try to get along this year." he said leading Stiles in the class.

"Okay..." Stiles said and followed after.

"Class, this is Stiles Stilinski, he transferred he from Phoenix, Arizona." Mr. Harris said in a boring tone.

Everyone said hi and I waved back.

"Alright Mr. Stilinski, you may take the the seat back there next to Mr. McCall." Mr. Harris said not looking up from his book he had grabbed.

Stiles awkwardly walked to the seat and sat down. He waved to the boy next to him and went to listen to the lesson.

After class was over, he was about to walk out to his next class when he someone called his name.

"Hey Stiles!" the boy said.

Stiles turned around to see Scott (he learned his name from watching him write it on his paper) coming towards him.

"Yes?" Stiles replied.

"Do you know where you're going next, because I can help you." Scott asked.

"Um, yeah that would be great."

"Cool, Scott McCall." he said holding out his hand.

"Stiles Stilinski, not that you didn't already know that." Stiles said awkwardly while taking Scott's hand and shaking it.

Scott chuckled and lead him to his next class, which coincidentally they had together. Pretty much most of their classes were together.

Scott and Stiles sat next to each other each class sharing something about themselves. Stiles learned that Scott was a beta and his alpha was named Derek, who was currently the strongest alpha in this school. He also had a girlfriend named Allison who was also a beta. Pretty much everyone in his pack was a beta, except Derek's uncle, Peter who was an Omega but sticks with his only nephew.

He learned that Derek lost his family in a fire and that the only survivor was his uncle. Stiles too lost his mom to a fire, he was a baby when a gas leak happened and only him and his dad survived.

The people in his pack were Derek, the alpha, Peter, the omega, Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Danny, who were all Betas.

Stiles told him that he was an Alpha and he only had his dad who was an Omega. He told him about his mother and when he moved to Phoenix and then here when his dad got the job as Sheriff.

The bell for lunch rang and they both walked out to the cafeteria. Scott invited Stiles to sit with the pack and meet everyone.

Once they got there, he was greeted with hello's, waves, smiles, and a nod of the head by the alpha.

"So Stiles what's your rank?" Scott's girlfriend, Allison asked.

"Alpha." Stiles replied and literally the whole cafeteria froze. Stiles looked confused and a little frightened at the sudden silence.

"You're an alpha too?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah why?" Stiles asked. Of course he was an alpha. Why are they surprised.

"Well, Derek's the only alpha here, until you came." Jackson replied.

Stiles looked to Derek, but Derek didn't seem bothered by bit. He just glanced at Stiles and went back to eating his lunch.

There were already whispers in the cafeteria, Stiles could hear them perfectly. The rest of the lunch was spent talking about Stiles life and why he moved here. When some people came to question Stiles, Derek growled and immediately they went away. Stiles was thankful for that.

Lunch was over and Stiles and the pack went off to their classes. This time, Stiles walked with Erica, Isaac, and Boyd since he had class with them next. After that, it was gym time.

In gym he met Coach Finstock, who kept pronouncing his last name with a b, and he was partnered with Derek since they were both alphas. Derek had no partner since no one could stand his strength.

"Alright ladies, out to the track, speed test time!" Coach yelled and we all went outside to the track.

Everyone was lined up with their partners at the starting line. We would run around the whole track once and then Coach would give you your time. Stiles stood next to Derek, he started moving a lot because he was nervous. He could see Derek staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

Finally it was their turn. They stepped up to the line, and everyone got quiet. They were all staring, this was definitely going to be the most interesting speed test ever.

"Alright, when I blow the whistle, you take off." Coach said. Stiles nodded and Derek just stared straight ahead.

Stiles counted in his head, "3...2...1."

The whistle blows and they were off.

Derek ran at first in the lead, but Stiles quickly caught up. For a few moments it was Stiles, then Derek, back to Stiles, and finally they were both at the same speed.

They both weren't exactly out of breath, but Stiles was breathing a little louder than Derek.

Stiles glanced at Derek, and when he saw he picked up speed, still too accelerated. Then Derek did it again, and Stiles did the same thing. He did it one more time and finally Stiles knew something was up.

Stiles slowed down a little, but surprisingly Derek did too. This time Stiles looked to Derek mentally saying_ "What are you doing?"._

Derek looked back and smirked.

"Oh so this is a game to you." Stiles said not containing the grin showing on his face. Derek simply sped up then went back. Stiles did the same thing. Now the others were confused of what they were doing.

They were both near the end, still side by side. Then Derek took off at full speed. Stiles was so surprised that it took him five seconds to realize that Derek was ahead. So Stiles, determined to beat the little game they were playing, sped up and quickly caught up with Derek.

Then the cheering starts "Go Derek! Woo, Come On Derek! Run Stiles Run! You can do this Stiles!". They were both at full speed with the finish line in sight. One tried to outrun the other, but would soon come back together.

Everyone was so pumped up, they didn't know who was going to win. They all jumped around, shouting, all waiting at the finish line.

Stiles and Derek took sprinted with all they had and crossed the finish line.

Everything was quiet, all that was heard were the breathing of Stiles and Derek. Everyone looked to Coach to see the results.

"The results are in and the winner is... It's... It's a tie!" Coach said.

Everyone was shocked, they looked to each other. That was the first tie they ever had.

Derek and Stiles looked to each other, shocked as well, but then they Stiles burst out laughing. It was quiet, but Stiles laughter fill the silence. No one knew why he was laughing, only one person did. He too started to laugh. It was at first a slight chuckle, then that changed to a full on laugh.

Everyone was surprised, they never heard Derek laugh, all he did was grunt and growl, he rarely smiled. But here they were, laughing and holding their sides. Then everyone joined in. They all came and patted them on the back, cheered and said good job.

The bell rang for the next class and everyone hurried into the gym.

Scott came up to Stiles and smiled while saying "Dude, that was awesome! No one ever came close to beating Derek or even made him laugh."

"What, he you never heard him laugh?" Stiles asked.

"No, ever since his family died, he barely cracks a smile, doesn't laugh, he doesn't even participate in the games the pack make up." Scott said.

Stiles seemed surprised, but it did make sense. They walked to class together, seeing that they both had it, and went inside and took a seat. Others piled in and immediately went up to Stiles and asked him questions like "Are you really and alpha? How did you make him laugh? Do you two know each other? How are you so fast?"

Stiles and Scott were both pressed against their chairs, frightened a little by how much attention they're getting. Luckily the teacher came in and told everyone to take a seat. What was funny was how everyone tried to take the seat next to Stiles. But everything cleared up when Allison came in and simply sat next to him. She smiled and Scott and Stiles chuckled.

After class was over, it was time to go home. So Scott walked up to Stiles and asked "Hey do you wanna hang out with the pack today, I'm sure Derek won't mind."

Stiles thought about it for a second. He never really had any friends and this could be his chance. "Sure, sounds like fun, let me just tell my dad." Scott nodded. Stiles texted his dad asking if he could go over to some friends house. It wasn't that long when his dad replied saying yes but to be back at 10:00.

"Hey my dad I could go, but I have to be back at 10:00." Stiles told Scott.

"Sure that's fine." he said and they went off to Scott's car.


	2. The Memory of Fire

_**So this is why I took so long to make this. I ran a 5k, I was sore, I have three tests to take, and I try to come up with ideas. So...yeah.**_

"Dude, I promise you they won't mind." Scott said as they turned a road that was barely seen with all the trees surrounding it. They continued down the road until they saw a house that looked to be two-story and recently built.

"Woah, this...this is amazing!" Stiles said sitting up in his seat more.

Scott chuckled and parked in front of the house. They both got out and headed for the door. Before knocking, the door swung open revealing Derek, the alpha. He looked to Stiles then to Scott, then gestured for them to come in.

They both walked inside and were greeted by the rest of the pack.

"Glad you could join us Stiles." Allison said.

Stiles nodded and waved.

"We were just about ready to go play wolf hunt. Care to join us?" she asked

Stiles tilted his head in confusion. "What's wolf hunt?" he asked. Suddenly everyone stopped and stared at Stiles. Heck even Derek stared, just not with the same facial expression everyone else had. His was more of a 'That's not surprising' expression. Scott gasped like he was hurt and said "Please tell me you're joking."

Stiles nodded his head no. "What, is it like something I should know or..."

"Of COURSE it's something you should know." Scott interrupted him.

"Geez, okay, okay calm down. I didn't exactly grow up around others you know." Stiles said holding his hands up in surrender.

That's when everyone's faces turned to concern and confusion.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Peter asked.

Stiles looked like he didn't want to say anything. Thinking about it hurts. But he was tough, an alpha. He needed to stay strong.

"I told Scott that my mom died in a fire that was caused by a gas leak. What I didn't tell him, was that it was my fault that she died." Stiles said and everyone looked to each other.

"Stiles, I doubt it was your fault." Lydia said trying to comfort him.

"You don't understand, if it wasn't for me, my mom would be alive right now. My dad wouldn't be drinking himself to death every anniversary or her birthday...or the day she died."

The room was filled with silence. No sound can be heard, not even the birds singing. Sadness filled the room and everyone in it.

"What happened that night?" Erica asked. Boyd elbowed her in the gut. Erica winced and made the 'what did I say' face.

They looked to Stiles waiting for a response. He decided to tell them, he needed to tell someone.

"It was a normal day, we ate dinner together, played our favorite game of chase where my parents tried to catch me." Stiles laughed remembering the memory. "They always won. Then they tucked me in bed and said goodnight. But before that, mom would always sing her special lullaby that her mom sang to her." He felt his eyes start to water , but he kept them in. He promised himself he wouldn't cry, that he wouldn't show weakness.

"Then she went to bed. I don't remember how it started but I remember waking up to the smell of fire. My eyes burned of the smoke in my eyes and tried to breath what little air I had. I immediately got out of my bed and ran to my parents room, but they weren't there. So I ran downstairs, my eyes looking around for the familiar beautiful brown hair that would blow you away or the strong arms that would hold me tight. Flames were everywhere, they reached up to the ceiling. The heat was burning my skin. I couldn't see any of them so I ran to the closet and curled up inside." Stiles paused for a moment. He knew the next part was gonna be hard to tell.

"I started to breath hard, my eyesight became blurry. I was having a panic attack. I was scared, terrified, that they wouldn't come back. Then I heard her voice. She kept calling my name, searching for me. I wanted to yell out, but I could barely breath. Luckily she found me. She desperately tried to get me up, but I was in too much shock to walk. The flames where getting higher and hotter. There was no escape, we would both die. Or so I thought. She reached behind me and pulled out a wooden board. She pushed me inside and told me that she loved me and to...to take care of my dad. I finally snapped out of my attack to listen. She said that she is proud of me and that she will always be with me even when I'm alone."

"I finally came to my senses to what she was saying and went to get out but she pushed the wooden board back. I tried to push back but she was too strong, I was weak and small. I cried out, kicked and punched but nothing worked. Then the most horrifying thing happened, and I can never get it out of my head." Everyone waited patiently for Stiles to continue. They knew this must be hard to tell. Especially if it brings back horrible memories.

Stiles took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a few seconds, opened then continued. "I heard her screaming as she was burned alive. Imagine a 7 year-old having to sit there and listen to his own mother scream because she is burning. Imagine not being able to do anything because while she was dying, she still held that board so I can live." Stiles shut his eyes. Her screams still haunted him. His heart was beating rapidly and he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

After everything died down, the firemen came and got me out. They took me to my father who was waiting for me outside. Apparently my mother ran back inside for me and my father was right behind her until the door was blocked by the flames. He cried but I didn't, I didn't have any emotion left in me. They brought her body out and I can see her limp arm burned."

"Ever since that day, my dad has been drinking and I would have to take care of him. I would buy and my own food, get myself to school. A year later he started to get over it, to finally accept that she's dead. But I know he hasn't, not fully. He started to act like a father again except that he wouldn't let me leave his sight. He swore he would protect me no matter what, and I would do the same." Stiles finished. He looked up to see some members with tears in their eyes, some who couldn't meet his eyes.

Then the unexpected happened.

"My family died in a fire too." Derek said. Everyone looked to Derek shocked. That was the first time Stiles ever heard him speak.

"I heard their screams, I was only 9. Me and my uncle we away getting groceries while my family were waiting at home for us to return. One single spark from the campfire that I was responsible for putting out, caused every single one of them to die. I got there as soon as it started. I went for the door but it burned my hand. All the doors were blocked with flames and there was no way out. My uncle pulled me back as an explosion went off in my sister's room. Peter called the police while I stared and heard them cry out for help. I felt helpless and weak, I just stood there and did nothing. After that I blamed myself every day for their deaths. It took me 4 years to finally convince myself that it wasn't my fault, that it was a mistake. Stiles, your mom's death was never your fault, I want you to remember that your mom died saving your life and that her last thoughts were of you. Never forget that, because some of us never get to hear them say I love you one last time." Stiles didn't notice that Derek had stood up and moved to stand in front of him. He nodded and took Derek's words.

There was an awkward silence until Isaac broke it. "Are we still going to play wolf hunt, because this is kind of depressing." Everyone laughed and nodded. They all stood and headed out the back door. But before Derek could step out, he turned around and said "Stiles you coming?"

Stiles looked up and said "Yeah sure." Derek nodded and headed out with Stiles following from behind.


	3. Let the Games Begin

_**I'm back! You guys don't care...oh okay...well enjoy I guess.**_

"So how does this game go again?" Stiles asked.

"One person is it, and we all go run and hide. Once the person who is it has found someone, they too become it." Scott explained.

"So, it's basically like Hide and Seek tag?" Stiles said.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged while nodding.

"But the real question is, who's it? Isaac said.

They all looked towards Stiles.

"Wha...why do I have to be it?" he asked raising his hands dramatically in the air.

"Since you're new to this, we thought we'd let you get a feel at being it first." Peter said.

"But don't worry, you'll probably find us all very quickly, well except for Derek."

Stiles looked confused "Why Derek?"

Peter was about to explain when Jackson beat him to it. "Well one, he's an Alpha, he's practically built for being stealthy and competitive. Two, dude takes it seriously, and I mean VERY seriously."

Stiles glanced at Derek nervously. He swore he saw his mouth twitch upwards.

"So Stiles, ready to play Wolf Hunt?" Derek asked crossing his arms.

Stiles looked around at everyone, hearing their hearts beat rapidly with excitement. He too felt his match their same rhythm, and that's when he made a decision.

"Bring it on...Sourwolf." he said smiling a big toothy grin, eyes changing to red.

That seemed to pump everyone else up, especially the Alpha. He eyes flashing red with every breath he took, eager to take off. Fangs sharpening, claws growing, this was going to be one heck of a game.

"On my mark." Peter said.

Tension built rapidly as the suspense kept leading on.

"Ready..."

Fear mixed with tremendous anxiety, lifted off of them.

"Set..."

Nothing you'll ever imagine in a game like this.

"GO!"

And with the final word, they were off. Stiles counting to ten, making sure to turn away. Scott and Allison ran together, hand in hand. Isaac and Danny lept in the trees. Jackson and Lydia ran straight ahead, looking for something as a distraction. Boyd and Erica making as much noise as they can, then quietly heading in the other direction.

Stiles knew where they all were. All but one. And that one, he knew he was going to have...oh so much fun.

"Ten." he said opening his eyes revealing his red alpha colors.

So...let the game finally begin.

_**Yep, this was short, but I'm thinking of making a chapter for one or two of Stiles capture, then of course Derek (if he gets captured). Also sorry for the wait, busy busy.**_


	4. The First Victims

He ran, seeking out the first two he heard first. Scott and Allison. They were quite easy to hear. Tripping over sticks, crushing the leaves, giggling softly. This didn't surprise Stiles at all.

So he ran, following their scent until he came upon a certain spot where they were surely around.

He heard rustling and whispers of "Shh, he's right there."

So Stiles teased them. He pretended to not see them and just walk off.

Scott and Allison relaxed a little seeing as Stiles left. So they left their spot and went in search of a new one.

Again, giggling and making the loudest noise as possible, they continued running.

They came across a small cave entrance, it was small and dark, perfect for two. They entered cautiously of course, but still unaware of who was following.

Stiles sat, crouched in the distance, quietly watching as Scott and Allison entered a small cave.

"Poor choice Scott." Stiles quietly said to himself.

He wasn't going to charge in, no...that would be too easy. Instead he had a better plan, one that would surely get to them.

"I'm so going to enjoy this." he said while quietly stalking into position, ready to begin his plan.

"Scott, I don't think it was a good idea coming into this cave." Allison whispered

Scott looked out into the distance, watching intently. "It was the only thing I could find. Hey, at least it's better than being in the open."

Allison nodded. "So are we just going to wait here until everyone is found, that's only if we aren't found first."

"I guess, there's no where el-" he stopped abruptly.

"What!?" Allison whispered, starting to panic.

Scott looked towards the entrance, he had heard a twig snap. Then he quickly turned his attention to rustling that was closer than necessary.

"Scott, what is it?" Allison asked gripping his arm.

First there was silence, then footsteps to their left. "He's here."

They both stared at the sound of the footsteps, Scott covering Allison making sure she isn't seen.

Suddenly, it felt very loud in the forest, twigs snapping at every direction, crunching of leaves, then a sickening laughter.

Scott and Allison were both on alert, looking in every direction sounds came in. Their souls filled with fear.

Then everything went silent. No more snapping, crunching, or laughter, just silence.

"Whe-"

"FOUND YOU!" Stiles yelled jumping in front of the entrance.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" They both screamed. Stiles busted out laughing.

"You should both see your faces right now." he said clutching his sides.

Scott had his hand over his heart, "Dude, never and I repeat NEVER...do that...again."

"Sure, but first lets go find the others." Stiles said standing up and walking off.

Scott looked to Allison who was still shocked. Then she turned to Scott and hit him in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for!?" he said rubbing his arm.

"I told you this was a bad spot." she said getting out and catching up to Stiles.

"Next time I'll let you pi- hey, wait up!" and he too followed Stiles.

"Hurry up Isaac!" Danny said. Both Isaac and Danny were currently climbing a tree near the starting area. When Stiles finished counting, they watched him leave the area then quickly climbed the tallest tree.

"We both know I'm not a good climber." Isaac said. He gripped one piece of bark, but it grew loose and broke off. Isaac almost fell backwards if Danny hadn't caught his hand on time.

"You should probably be more careful." Danny said.

"Remind me why you picked this idea?"

Danny turned and continued to climb up the tree. "Because Stiles won't expect it. He'll expect us to all be far away, not right in front of him...or on top really."

Isaac nodded understanding.

They climbed up until they reached the top. They both sat on a branch and looked out to see if they could spot Stiles.

A few minutes later, they heard the faint sounds of footsteps far in the distance. They both crouched in ready stances.

Again the foot steps could be heard but louder this time. It kept coming closer and closer, louder with every step.

Isaac put a shaky hand on Danny's shoulder, feeling the need to hold on to something. Danny kept his eyes on the spot where the sounds stopped. Only their frantic breathing could be heard.

A few seconds of loud breathing and horrifying silence later, the sound of foot steps could be heard again but it seemed to be getting quieter and farther away.

Sooner or later it was back to silence. Isaac released his death grip on Danny giving him an apologetic look.

"W...was that Stiles!?" Isaac whispered still terrified.

"I don't know, if it was then he takes this way too seriously." Danny replied. "Hey Isaac, did those foot steps seem to be in a rush when it left?" he asked looking at Isaac.

"You noticed that too huh? Maybe he heard something."

"Hopefully it wasn't us because your breathing was pretty loud even though you're right next to me."

Isaac was about to reply when they heard two horrifying girl screams. Well one girl scream, the other they couldn't tell.

"I think he found some of them." Isaac said.

"Who do you think it was?" Danny asked now frightened that they might be next.

"One of them sounded like Allison, but the other I can't tell, it was too high for any of the other girls."

"So you're saying that it was a guy that screamed?"

Isaac and Danny stared at eachother for a second then busted out laughing.

"I bet you...it was Scott...or Jackson." Isaac said between breaths.

They continued laughing until they heard a snap. That got their attention.

Then another snap but behind them this time. Then to the left...right...behind...in front.

At that point they knew they were screwed. They stared in front of them waiting for Stiles to jump out. But it never came...just silence.

"Maybe it wa-"

"FOUND YOU!"

Isaac and Danny didn't have time to see who or what got them, all they knew was that one second they were sitting on a branch staring in front of them, then next they were on the ground, their backs hurting like hell.

"What...just...happened!?" Danny barely spoke trying to catch his breath.

A pair of feet dropped beside them followed by two more. It walked towards them and knelt down.

Danny picked his head up to see who it was.

"Um...you do realize I have a nose, right? I could smell you from the start, I just wanted to get these two loud puppies first." Stiles said grinning.

"Hey!" Scott said.

"You know you could've said 'Found you' in a more calm and not scaring the hell out of us kind of manner." Isaac said trying to sit up.

"Yeah but that wouldn't have been as much fun."

Suddenly Stiles quickly turned around and flashed his eyes. Now everyone was on alert.

Scott came up beside him and asked "What is it?"

Stiles didn't respond, he just darted his eyes from left to right. Then he landed on a specific spot a little towards his left.

He started to growl and grow his fangs and claws, but he retracted them. A grin creeped up his face when realization hit him.

"So that's how we're going to play this? Fine, when I find out who you are and I'm pretty sure I know...you're not going to like what's coming." Stiles said.

Everyone was silent. They were all staring at the spot Stiles was staring at. They were confused and a little scared.

Within a second, someone ran off away from the spot. It was too fast to see the face.

Everyone, except Stiles, jumped a little at the sudden surprise.

"Okay, what just happened, do you know who that was?" Allison asked. She was currently holding Scott's hand.

"Someone has masked their scent and there are only two people we know who have been in this pack long enough to master that skill, heck even I know how to do it and it took me years."

Scott widened his eyes realizing "Derek and Peter. But Peter isn't playing, so that leaves..." he didn't finish.

Stiles nodded "Let's go, we still need to find Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Boyd. I'll save the best for last."

With that he walked off leaving everyone confused and nervous.

_**So who's next on Stiles list.**_


	5. Cologne of Death

_**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter hopefully this one makes up for my absence. Also for those confused of the game, Stiles it still playing but he is taking it in a whole new level…literally. So the game turns into a man hunt or should I say "wolf hunt", hehe get it wolf, umm no okay, and Stiles alpha instinct to want to hunt and win the challenge kicked in and..Well my advice is to run and hide.**_

* * *

"Stiles we've been walking for hours, can you slow down for one second?" Scott whined.

"One) we've been only walking for about 10 minutes. Two) No we cannot slow down because if we do, there is a _slight_ chance that I will lose this scent because Scotty over here wanted to sit down and take a break. I will get everybody and prove to Derek that he is not the only one who can win at this game." Stiles said while continuing to walk ahead.

It was suddenly quite and that made Stiles just a little nervous and suspicious. He can feel them staring at his figure. So he turned around and said "What?"

When he turned around he saw everyone grinning at him.

"You like him don't you?" Scott said.

Stiles widened his eyes "I- I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh come one Stiles, you know exactly who we're talking about." Allison said still having a little grin on her little pink pretty lips.

"If you are referring to Derek, the answer is no, I don't like him."

They all just crossed their arms and smiled. It was kind of creepy.

"I'm serious I don't like him, I just want to prove that he can't win at everything." Stiles said. With at everyone dropped the conversation and continued on their walk.

* * *

Five minutes later Stiles caught a whiff of someone's perfume. It smelled of pink roses with a little of lavender mixed in. Also it was really, like seriously strong.

Stiles scrunched up his nose and his eyes started to water.

"Oh my God, whose perfume is that!?" he said while desperately trying to block out the smell.

"That would be Lydia's; I always smell it on her." Allison said.

"Why is it so strong, it's like she just dumped the whole bottle everywhere." Stiles said.

"She says it affects other wolves, causes them to lose her actual scent and get lost in her "fake" one." Danny explained.

"Well it definitely works, that's for sure." Stiles looked to the others and noticed that they had no problem smelling the strong perfume.

"Hey, why doesn't it affect you guys?" he asked

"During training, Derek taught us to block out the smell. Also you get use to it since she uses all her perfume that much all the time." Isaac said.

Stiles nodded then realization hit him. "Hey if Lydia uses this perfume to distract other wolves, doesn't that mean that she could be leading us in the wrong direction?"

The others processed this and all nodded at once.

"Okay, so is there a possibility that she is wearing a different perfume?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Umm, no but someone else might be wearing perfume or should I say, cologne." Scott smirked.

Stiles smiled "Thanks Scotty."

* * *

"Jackson would you hurry up, you're slower than Scott." Lydia said wobbling a little because of the heels she is walking in.

"Well sorry if I'm not the type who likes to take walks in the woods in the middle of the night." Jackson said flailing his arms. "And don't compare me to Scott." He muttered.

Lydia glanced at Jackson at that but ignored it.

"Besides they aren't going to catch up to us because you used your special perfume to distract them."

"That is true, but the others know about it. They will eventually figure it out then they will know exactly where we're at." Lydia said still walking.

After a few minutes of walking, Lydia finally stopped and turned around.

"Okay what is that smell, it's been bugging me the whole time."

Jackson looked at her with an eye brow raised "What smell?"

"That smell, the one that smells like old ladies." Lydia said. She then tilted her head as she walked up to Jackson. She then started to smell him then her eyes widened.

"Jackson are you wearing cologne?" she asked voice rising a little.

"Yea, it's my new cologne called _Wood_." He said confused.

Lydia flailed her arms in the air and rolled her eyes.

"What, what's wrong I can't smell good?" he said starting to get angry.

"I'm not saying you can't wear cologne, and by the way that cologne sucks. I'm saying is that now Stiles can smell your old lady stench and he will eventually follow it till he finds us!" Lydia said putting her hands on her hips.

Jackson was about to argue until he thought better and just closed his mouth.

"So…we're screwed?" he asked

"Yes Jackson, we're screwed!"

* * *

"Does it smell like old women to you?" Isaac said to Danny.

"Yea, but where is it coming from?" he asked.

"I think that's Jackson's cologne, I recognize it a little when we came out here." Scott said.

"Then we must be on the right path then." Stiles said leading the way.

"So once this is all over, what are we going to do then?" Allison asked. That had everyone stop and think.

"I would probably go home; I mean it is a school night." Stiles said.

"Oh, well you want to hang out at school then?" Scott asked showing Stiles his best puppy eyes.

"Of course, what would you do without me?" Stiles grinned and shoved Scott by the shoulder playfully.

* * *

A few minutes of walking later, they finally came to where their next targets were at.

What was funny was that they didn't have to sneak up on them. Lydia and Jackson were stood in the middle of a clearing (how convenient) fighting about Jackson's "stench" and how he's the reason Stiles was going to find them.

Stiles just walked up to them and stood there until he got their attention. It didn't work.

"I told you before the game to not where anything that will give us away!" Lydia said putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't think you meant my cologne. I thought you meant my clothing." Jackson answered back.

"How does cologne not fall into that list? It's a complete giveaway!" Lydia shouted now.

"Uhem" Stiles cleared his throat. They still didn't notice.

"Uhem!" he tried again.

"Hold on!" they both shouted, and then they went quite. Lydia crossed her arms and turned towards a grinning Stiles.

"Found you." He said

"Yeah I can see that." Lydia said and walked towards Allison to say hi.

"Well that leaves Erica, Boyd, and Der-"Stiles was suddenly interrupted when something jumped on his back. He fell face first into the ground. When he picked himself up, he was ready to claw at whoever did it but then stopped himself. "Erica!?"

"What up Stiles." She said smiling.

"Uh, why are you here? I'm supposed to find you remember?"

"Yeah but then I got bored so I tracked your scent and when I found you, I decided to follow you. Then I saw how you found Lydia and Jackson and I knew Derek was next and I didn't want to miss it so I decided to show myself. And I got you good! You were ready to pound me into the floor!" she said getting excited.

"Yea and you're lucky I didn't. Where's Boyd, I thought you were with him?" Stiles asked suddenly looking around, ready for another attack.

"He's coming, he decided to walk all the way here." She said rolling her eyes. Then right on cue, Boyd suddenly walked out of the forest like there wasn't a massive Wolf Hunt game going on.

Shaking his head "Okay I guess that leaves Derek." Stiles said.

The others nodded and gathered around to make a plan.

"Okay so here's what we're going to do, Scott you and Allison-" Ten minutes later they all set off into their positions ready to set the plan into action.

"Stiles are you sure this is going to work?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked to Scott with confident flashing in his eyes "I'm one-hundred percent sure that this plan is going to work Scott. I am an Alpha, and I know the Alpha ways." He said.

Scott nodded and headed towards Allison.

When Stiles knew everyone was out of earshot he muttered "Oh I so hope this works."

* * *

_**And that was it for this chapter. I decided to bring in Erica and Boyd since I wanted to kind of end this game and continue on with the story. Also I might start updating on Tuesdays-Thursdays. But that might change since school is coming up. Uggh, life these days!**_


	6. Outsmarting an Alpha

**Sorry for the wait, Thanksgiving with the family. It's good to be back! Can't wait to get some action going if you know what I mean ;)**

Derek tilted his head up and sniffed the air.

"Where are you?" he said to himself.

When Stiles was too busy discussing his plan to the pack, Derek had secretly hid and listened in.

If Stiles thought it was going to be easy to catch him, well he thought wrong.

Derek was now hiding in the bushes where the spot Stiles said he'll be, but that was ten minutes ago.

Derek listened in on the noises around him but couldn't pick up any sound. Not a snap in the sticks, or a crunch in the leaves. Not even Scott's loud breathing, anyone can hear that miles away!

"I'm sure they said it was here." He thought. "Maybe I heard wrong?" Derek scoffed "That would be impossible since I heard everything very clearly."

He waites minutes maybe hours but still nothing. Finally getting frustrated, he stood up from his hiding spot and walked to the middle of the open land.

He stood still listening for any changes in the enviroment. When there was none, he decided to give up and return home. They'll eventually get the hint and come back as well.

When he took a step to leave, he caught the sound of laughter. He smirked as he recgonized it.

"Stiles."

Derek quickly lept in the trees and observed the scene below.

"Derek I know you're here." Stiles said grinning. "Just face it, I'm the new king of Wolf Hunt and you're the losing champion."

Derek felt like pouncing on Stiles and showing him who the real losing champion was.

"That sounded so wrong in my mind" he thouht mentally face palming himself.

He kept low and in the shadows of the leaves watching Stiles circle around the opening.

"Fine, be that way. I guess I'll have to tell everyone what a coward you are."

That struck a nerve.

"Scared..."

SNAP went another.

"Weak..."

Derek let out a deep, low growl.

"Helpless. Little..."

One more and Derek will-

"Pup."

Derek immediately lept down roaring and drawing his claws out. But to his surprise, Stiles was gone.

He looked around but he couldn't find him. Stiles just-just vanished.

"Aww look at him, he's so confused. He looks like a lost pup." he heard Stiles voice but he was no where in view.

"Aww an adorable little pup." Erica squealed.

"Erica!?" Derek thought. "When did she get here?" He whipped around in circles but couldn't see a thing.

"Slow down Derek, you might get dizzy." Scott chuckled.

"Seriously Scott's here too!?"

"This is acutally pretty funny to watch." Jackson said.

"What is the WHOLE pack here!?"

"Why did Allison drag me ove-oh is that Derek?" Peter asked.

"Seriously your brought the whole pack here Stiles!" Derek shouted at nothing.

"This is pretty hilarious to watch since my nephew hasn't lost to Wolf Hunt ever since he was a child" Peter said practically hearing the grin on his face. In the background you can hear the pack laughing as well.

"I didn't lose! Stiles still hasn't tagged me!" he shouted getting in a ready stance.

"What I'm curious about is how you managed to set up the cameras without him looking." Peter said.

"PETER!" Eveyone shouted.

"Did I say to much?" Peter said innocently.

Derek's eyes were wide when he realized that the pack wasn't here, but at home. He went to the edge of the clearing and found several phones scattered around. He also found some hidden cameras in the bushes.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" Derek roared and made a step to run towards the house until he was tackled to the ground by a strong force.

Consumed by rage and anger, Derek roared showing his red eyes and his claws slowly came out.

What he didn't expect was for the person to roar back with just as much power and flash his red eyes.

Derek, shocked and totally caught by surprise, slowly changed back and observed who his attacker was.

"Stiles?" he said.

"I tagged you. Looks like you lost." Stiles said grinning.

Derek just stared trying to process on what just happened.

"You cheated." he said glaring.

Stiles laughed, "How!? The only rule there is, is to not. Get. Caught."

Stiles pecked Derek on the nose then ran off towards the house leaving Derek on the ground.

Everyone was talking when the door swung open hitting the wall with a bang.

They all just stared at Derek waiting for him to say something.

"No one speaks about this again." he growled.

Everyone nodded and went back to talking.

"And..."

They whipped their heads back to him.

"That tape, will be burned or I will burn all of you myself along with the tape."

Everyone groaned but with a snarl from Derek, they all agreed.

"So sourwolf, how's it feel to finally lose?" Stiles said grinning.

"Sourwolf?" Derek said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you always seem grumpy all the time and you frown alot so I thought Grumpy Wolf. But then that didn't sound right so I said Hey how about SourWolf. So it kind of stuck and yeah I'm rambling again..."

"Do you do this alot?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded, "When I get nervous or put on the spot, I tend to ramble on about anything that comes to mind. Also I don't like silence, it's very awkward. It makes me uncomfortable."

Everyone nodded understanding.

"How did you manage to get the cameras up with me...distacted." Derek said. He hated admitting when he was caught off guard.

"When I found Erica and Boyd, or they found us, I could smell your scent. You may be able to mask your scent to them, but I have a much stronger nose. Also I'm kind of the master at masking scents so I know what to expect.

So I came up with a fake plan that will lead you exactly where I want you to be."

"Okay I understand that part, but what about the cameras and the phones?" Derek questioned.

"Now that's the interesting part. When I called you weak, coward, scared, helpless little pup...

Derek growled a little.

"See that's my point, you were too busy focused on me and the anger you were building inside of you, you didn't realize your surroundings."

Derek suddenly began to realize what Stiles was getting at.

"So while you were having a little tantrum, I had Scott and Issac set up the cameras and phones. The phones of course were to make it seem like they were there...when they were really here at home...well your home because I don't live here I live with my dad I mean how could I live here and why am I calling it home and yeah gonna stop talking now."

"So you took advantage of my anger and used it against me?" Derek asked.

Everyone basically nodded agreeing that that sums up everything.

"But why were you there?" he asked.

"Well isn't it obvious, who do you think was gonna tag you if I came here?"

Derek nodded understanding.

"Also if I wasn't there, they'd probably all be dead, or just seriously injured. Now that's a sight I would never want to see."

"Yeah after hearing you roar like that, I don't think we'd be able to run again or even walk." Scott said grabbing Allison's hand tight.

"You seem to have a lot of anger inside of you." Stiles said more serious.

"I think you know why." Derek replied.

The mood seemed to change and Stiles knew not to question anything further.

"Hey what time is it?" Stiles asked realizing it must be late.

"It's 11:30." Isaac replied.

"Oh crap!" Stiles shot up from his spot and gathered his things. He ran to the door about to open it until he realized he didn't bring his jeep because it was getting repairs which should be done by tomorrow.

So he turned around and asked "Can someone take me home?"

"It's up ahead on the right." Stiles said pointing to the white house with the only Sheriff's car parked in the drive way.

"Your dad's the new Sheriff?" Derek asked.

"Uh yeah, he was offered the job when they heard about his skills and knowledge back in Phoenix. That's why I moved here."

Derek pulled in the drive way behind the Sheriff's car.

"Oh well I think you better get inside, I can smell the anger and worry on him." Derek said looking from the house to Stiles.

"Yeah I guess I should." there was an awkward silence and stare. Stiles started to scratch his wrist but quickly stopped himself.

Derek noticed it but didn't say anything.

"Well um see you at school tomorrow." He got out of the car and hurried to the door.

Derek watched until Stiles was inside than took off.

Stiles walked inside then shut the door with his back to it. He sighed of relief.

"Wait, why am I so nervous?" he thought.

"STILES!" his dad shouted.

"That's probably why." he said then went to face his dad who would probably ground him for life.


End file.
